Goodbye Tommorow
by Daylight dancer
Summary: Jims first voyage is to a planet full of Vampires. He comes back home and tells everyone and now hes being hunted. A young vampire girl is hired to protect him but can she really do it? rating may go up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own TP but I own my idea and any added characters.

I have no clue what inspired me to write this but if you like it leave a review. If you read and dont like it dont complian to me. In oter words NO FLAMES! If you have any things you think I should add just tell me and ill consider it and may use it. Their more than likely will be grammer errors so read between the lines and I think you will get the point.

My name is Ivy and this is how my story begins. Jim Hawkins, who just finished his first captin job, is being hunted. I on the other hand have been hired to protect him. Now who is he being hunted by you ask? Space Vampires. On his last voyage he landed on a planet inhabited by most of the vampire race. After three days of finding nothing he was almost ready to give up until he and his crew found a village. One vampire, who hates humans as most do, was a pirate. After finding out that everyone was a vampire Jim and his crew returned to Montressor and began to spread the story. That was were he made his mistake. Vampires were unheard of, and they like to keep it that way. Thats were I come in, Im a Vampire as well, but a diffrent breed. I can go out during that day and I dont live off blood. Because of that im stronger and faster than any other race of vampires, but not many vampires like me are still living. I arrived on Montressor a week after Jim returned. My superiors informed me that I was to protect him, his famliy, and his friends. The thing is I didnt take this job for them or the money. I took it because of the pirate hunting him. His name is Shadow, he killed my famliy and thinks I died with them. That was ten years ago and now im seventeen and trained to kill. My hair turned a darker brown and grown to my elbows, my eyes have turned a evergreen coler that he dosent remeber. This is were my stroy truly begins...

I cheaked into the Benbow Inn during the early morning and sat at an empty table to drink a cup of coffee. About ten minuites later Jim sat down across from me.

"Your names Ivy right" He asked. He was now eighteen and much more mature than he used to be.

"Yeah. I take it your Jim Hawkins." I took of my coat and laid it across the back of my chair. I had a gun attached to both sides of my waist. "Did they train you in combat at the acdamy"

"Yeah but they didnt have a lesson called 'How to kill a vampire'. " He answerd. By the time the late evening came around the crowd was gone and Sara was claening whatever they left behind. A group of four large, scruffy men walked in with swords on there side. I knew from their scent they were vampires. I stood from my seat and walked towards them.

"Im sorry but were closed." I said. They removed their swords from there belts. "Guess your not here for the food huh" One tried a downward slash on my head but I blocked it useing a chair from behind me and tossed it to the side. I caught him with a roundhouse to the jaw and heard his neck break. He turned to dust before hitting the floor. I took one of my guns out of their holders and shot the remaining three in the head and they fell to a pile of dust on the floor. I turned to Sara.

"Do you have a broom"

"Dont worry about it ill get it up when I clean that side." I just nodded and turned to close the door that was left open only to feel a blade got through my stomach. I looked up and seen Shadow. He pulled the sword out and looked down on me.

"Your not as tough as you look." He commented. Before he could say any thing else I had a gun to his head.

"Catch me on a bad day." He turnd and began to run away but I managed to unload two shots in his back missing anything that would kill him. I turned cluching my stomach and walked back to my chair. I pulled a bandage out of my coat and bandaged my stomach.

"Are you ok" Jim asked.

"Im fine."

"Ivy. Go on to bed ill clean this up." Sara said in a worried tone. I smiled weakly.

"I guess that took alot more out of me than I thought." I smelled the air.

"What" Jim asked

"I smell a poison." I raised my bloody hand to my nose and it smelled strongly of the poison. "That blade had a poison on it. Thats why he turned and ran away." I stood up to walk to my room but passed out before got there.

Im going to end here so leave a review and ill update.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own my idea and characters but not Treasure Planet or their characters.

ExcurisionGuy84: You arent off your rocker. Whenever I think Vampires I always, for some reson, think about Blade and Underworld. Anyways heres your update.

If I get enough reviews for this story I already have a sequal in mind.

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a headach. I heard voices downstairs slowly getting louder. My guess was they were coming up the stairs. The doorknob to my room started to turn slowly and a man in a white coat came in. He was a elderly man with snow white hair and blue eyes that seemed to be filled with kindness.

"Hello Ivy. Im Dr. Fisher. Im here to help you. They told me you were stabbed with a sword that had a poison on it." He smiled. Jim walked in carrrying the docters house call bag. "I have just the thing for you." Jim handed him the bag and leaned on the wall. It was made of black leather with a red cross on te front. The handels were just tan leather straps. Dr Fisher pulled out a needle and clear vale with a yellow liquid inside. He stuck the needle in the vale and sucked the yellow liquid into the tube. "Dont tense up or it will bleed." He grabbed my arm and stuck the needle into a vein and pulled it out after the needle was empty. He cleaned the needle wound and put a small bandaid on it. "You should be up in no time. No pun intended. Give it about five minuites at the most."

"Thanks doc I owe you one." Jim thanked the docter and followed him out of the room. As soon as they were gone and my door clicked shut I trew the covers to my bed back and stood up. I was suprised that my cloths were still on. But how did I get up here? I tossed the thought aside. It almost seemed unreal how fast the shot worked but I wasent complaining. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white tanktop. The wound in my stomach was healed already. We Vampiers heal faster than humans. Ive always thought that was strange. I took off my bloody outfit and sliped into the clean pair. I walked over to my bed and put on a pair of dark brown boots. Afterwards I picked up a Holo phone (A/N: Like a cellphone but very scifi looking. Just let your mind wonder.) off of the table by my bed and walked downstairs. It was just like anyother day at the Benbow Inn. Busy, Crowded, and Sara and Jim were waiting tables. I walked outside and opened the Holo phone and it called the local Pawn shop. The phone rang twice and a man picked up.

"I already know who this is and your things just came in." The man answerd with a strong pirate accent.

"Ill see you in a few." I closed the phone and walked in. Over half of the people had left while I was outside. I walked accross the room were Sara and Jim were siting at a table talking to a dog like man. "I have to make a trip into town to pick up a few things. Ill be back before it gets dark."

"Accully maybe Dr. Doppler will give you a ride. Will you?" Jim looked across the table at the dog like man, who I guess is Dr Doppler.

"It would no problom at all." Dr Doppler answerd. "When do you need to go?"

"Now if its not a problom." I answerd. Jim looked in Saras direction.

"Is it ok if I go? If you need me to stay and help I will."

"The lunch crowd is already clearing out. It shouldent be really busy until dinner comes around." Sara answerd. Dr Doppler stood up and we made our way to the door.

The road into town was a long, dusty one. Nobody said anything until Dr Doppler broke the silence.

"Its a beautiful day isnt it Ivy?" It was a beautiful day. The suns golden rays shed light on every flower on the ground and gave a shadow to every building. The sky was a clear, baby blue color. Not a grey cloud in sight. Eventhough it was a nice day their was a warm brezze blowing through the air.

"It is." I replied in almost a whisper.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked. I nodded.

"Just thinking." I answerd. Shortly afterwards we arrived at the Pawn shop. When we waalked in Jim seemed to recognize the cyborg behind the counter. His whole left side was replaced with robotic gears.

"Silver..." I glanced over at him recalling the whole story of what happened on Treasure Planet. How they became close friends. I closed my eyes wondering if I did the right thjing by bringing them back together. Silver turned to the changed teen.

"JIMBO!"

Im just going to end here. Leave a review and ill update soon. I also welcome ideas. If you think theirs something I should do then just tell me and ill consider. B.E.N and Morph will come in in later chapters.


End file.
